Broken Bracelet
by Belladova
Summary: Mimi's confession of her true feelings for Sora leads to the dissaproval of both her family and Sora herself. PG13 for Yuri, Suicide, Language.


~ Broken Bracelet ~  
  
The night was broken. I ran. It was the only thing I knew to do. The sky was pouring rain down upon me, it seemed like it always rained now a days. I continued running until it felt like my chest would explode. I looked up and pushed my self still heading towards my door. I searched franticly for my keys. They fell out of my coat pocket and I snatched them quickly and clumsily opened my door and slammed it behind myself. I was completely devastated. How stupid could I be? What ever made me think that she'd ever in her life return my feelings? I could see her face, God she was horrified.  
  
I can't believe I opened myself up to her. I can't believe I told her...  
  
~ I'd like to thank you all and remind you to catch our eleven o' clock recap...~  
  
I can't believe I thought it would work...  
  
~Also be sure to stay tuned for the network premier of...~  
  
I can't even think!  
  
"The FUCKING TV!" I grabbed the remote and muted it throwing the remote against the wall.  
  
That felt so good. It felt so good to break something, it helped the pain. I needed more. My mind and body exploded. I tore at everything I could. My eyes searched the room for some destruction I could cause. They landed on drapes. My fingers shot out and caught the elegant pattern of the drapes ripping them down.  
  
I turned my attention now to the television which sat defiantly on its stand still muted. My legs moved quickly towards the stand and I knocked the television from the top. It thumped to the floor cracking the screen and sparking.  
  
It wasn't enough I needed more I grabbed the phone and tore the chord from the wall. She'll never call. Why should she... I am a terrible person.  
  
Crackle.  
  
I threw the phone in the other direction, it hit the end table and caused it shake.  
  
It was a long moment as I watched the frame come crashing down from its perfect perch. The glass cracked and fell out as the frame landed on its corner breaking at the tip.  
  
It was the picture of us. It was my happiest day. It was the night she rescued me. It was the night I first loved her. It was my prom night... it was my only perfect time and it was shattered. The glass had cut the picture. It missed her and only tore me, a long scratch down my face to my chest.  
  
It was like the story of my life. Happiness crashing, tearing, failing.  
  
The tears were uncontrollable now as I feel to the floor.  
  
I had seen my life in a picture. It was summed up in a single moment. It would repeat like this it would never end.  
  
"A FUCKING PICTURE!" I screamed as loud as I could manage hoping it would ease the pain.  
  
Spark.  
  
I was so far gone. I couldn't feel anything but sorrow. I felt so cold ... so cold and alone. I shivered hard and my hand dropped to the floor, I sat motionless. I felt nothing. It felt terrible to feel nothing.  
  
Minutes had passed before I blinked my brown eyes. In that blink I saw my savior. It was a smooth rigid object lying adjacent to myself. It was a shard, a piece of the broken frame. It was the glass. What I could do with that glass. What I longed to do with it. I wanted to feel something else besides emotional pain, to hurt in some other way. I needed to feel.  
  
I ran my hand over the glass and picked it up. It was so cold so similar to myself... I turned it over slowly in my hand. It was so tempting. I sat tracing my finger tip along my arm. My finger tips were icy, my arm prickled as it passed over.  
  
Up.  
  
Then down.  
  
My body screamed for some other feeling. For an escape for all the anger and self hatred I was feeling. To make everyone disappear, all the judgment.  
  
My hand squeezed the glass till it cut my hand, and I stopped.  
  
I sat staring at my bloody hand. I took the glass and smiled weakly.  
  
I looked over my arm; it was bare save a bracelet. A plain silver bracelet, with the words "Friends Forever" inscribed in simple times new roman on the front. The one she gave me. I have felt it constricting against my skin for some time now, like an inescapable fate.  
  
Reaching down I ripped the bracelet from my wrist snapping the clasp and throwing it to the side. I looked back at the bracelet spitefully seeing it had flipped over to the reverse ever mocking side. "Mimi and Sora," it read.  
  
With a small cry I held my arms out and surrendered. I drove the shard down into my arm and pulled it down my forearm, leaving a deadly red trail. I felt a light shock rush through skin and bones then all the way though my body. It was such a rush to tempt my mortality. How I longed for the courage to do this. The blood quickly left my arm dripping onto the floor. It formed a pool which grew with every drop of my life. I let out a sigh or relief and grasped the glass with the other hand and sent the glass back into my flesh repeating the trail. I played with my blood making bored designs on the floor to pass the time, I squeezed my arms to keep the blood flowing. My arms, they started to tingle and my head, I was feeling pretty light headed. After what seemed like forever and nothing I felt all strength leave my body. I could barely keep conscious. I laid my body on the floor and closed my eyes.  
  
As I lay me down to sleep...  
  
I could smell something it was my hair, but no there was something else... I'm too sleepy to make it out... too hurt to care.  
  
***  
  
I was meeting her for coffee. It would brighten my already terrible day. She was the highlight of my day. I didn't really drink a lot of coffee, but I'd make and exception for her. For an excuse to see her. I didn't see her as much as I use to. She attended the same college as me but our classes weren't similar at all, plus she lived in the dorm. We attended Odiba University. I stepped onto the curb and I walked quickly through the streets of Odiba. I waited patiently for the walk sign. She was meeting me at our "usual spot." A couple of young entrepreneurs had moved into the building next to her Mom's flower shop. It was great for business, and whenever she came home we'd meet at the coffee shop. The air smelled of rain however like it could start any moment.  
  
It changed. I feel into the flow of the pedestrian traffic and made way to the corner. At the corner lay the Takenouchi's flower shop. It was ablaze with beautiful flowers and atheistic odors. The sent wafted towards me as I was drawn towards the shop, as most passersby were. I stood in front of the shop and smiled. I walked into the shop and looked about. I knew everything in the store, mostly because I had a part time job working here. I had been drawn to plant life mostly because of Palmon, but other people played another role as well. I walked to the back and saw Mrs. Takenouchi.  
  
"Hi, is Sora here?" I asked.  
  
"Oh no Mimi, she is next door at the coffee house."  
  
I thought she was going to meet me here. Well no big deal, "Thanks." I replied.  
  
I waved her goodbye and received the same gesture as I left the floral shop and headed next door to the coffee shop. I entered the shop and saw her. She was sitting alone at a table reading a book. The light played wonders with her light features. Her hair shined as she rose her hand gently to move the loose hair from her face. She returned to her book. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't help but watch her. It was slow motion.  
  
After a few moments of silent observance she looked over towards the door, and caught sight of me. A shiver ran up my spine. My fearful infatuation with her had that effect on me. I quickly made my way over to her, hoping she thought I had just walked in.  
  
She was already rising to her feet and greeted me with a hug. I returned the hug and rested my head on her shoulder and I caught a whiff of her scent. It was very similar to the floral scent, but with something else. Something more alluring. We broke the exchange.  
  
"Mimi, how are you doing?" she asked returning to her seat.  
  
"I'm good, how are you?" I replied in an automatic pleasantry.  
  
"I'm good too ... " Sora smiled.  
  
"Hey Mimi ... " Sora said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" I responded quickly.  
  
Sora smirked quickly, "Meet any cute college guys yet?"  
  
"Uhh... what?" I asked confused.  
  
"Have you met any cute guys yet?" she teased, "You awake in there?"  
  
"Yeah... I mean NO ... I mean I am awake, but haven't seen any cute college ... guys." I stumbled.  
  
"Have you ...?" I asked quickly.  
  
"No... not really looking ... I just thought you'd be guy crazy in college." She laughed signaling for a waiter.  
  
I laughed numbly, "What do you take me for?"  
  
Sora shrugged and placed her order as did I and we sipped our hot drinks while swapping college horror stories. Starting with teachers and then to dorms which only Sora had to share since I had an apartment.  
  
"So, what's it like in the dorms? I've never been in one ... well an occupied one..." I said blandly.  
  
"I hate dorm life ... and I hate my roommate more. She's raises hell it's hard to concentrate." Sora said sipping her drink.  
  
"I'm thinking about getting my own apartment, I wanted to see how it was working for you." She said.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"How is it? ... I know your parents wanted you to live at home ... cause of uhh ... you know..." she said uncomfortably.  
  
I looked down at the table quickly, "Yeah they did want me to stay home ... but they don't want to ever see me again. I'm not allowed home anymore."  
  
"Sora ... I'm gay." I said quietly.  
  
"You're gay?" she asked surprised.  
  
I nodded still looking at the table.  
  
"Well I'm glad you thought you could tell me." Sora smiled.  
  
My eyes brightened as I looked up at Sora, "You're not mad."  
  
"Of course not, I'm your best friend why would I be mad." She laughed.  
  
Her laughter died as she spoke again, "So that's why you aren't allowed home."  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"It's okay Mimi. They are just shocked. That's all."  
  
"You think?" I asked.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Hey Sora there's something else I need to tell you?" I said quietly.  
  
"What is it?" She said sipping her drink.  
  
"I think ... I'm in love with you." I said quickly.  
  
Sora's eyes widened as she choked on her beverage. She began to cough and rose to her feet bracing herself on the chair.  
  
"No Mimi ... you can't be!" she said abruptly.  
  
"You can't be ... I mean we're friends but ... stop being stupid!"  
  
"What?" I cried.  
  
"No! You have to leave!" Sora said shaking her head.  
  
"But... Sora..."  
  
"I can't believe you said that to me ... that is so inappropriate! What is wrong with you?" she said angrily.  
  
"Get away from me!" Sora yelled as she fell to the seat crying.  
  
***  
  
"Mimi, come down stairs this INSTANT!" screamed my mother from the living room.  
  
"MOM! I'm almost done!" I yelled.  
  
I shut the door and twirled towards the mirror again. I admired myself in the mirror. I was perfect. I had my prom dress on. It was gorgeous. It was a pale mixture of purple and blue. It was long sweeping the floor. It that thin straps that held the dress aloft. The top part of the dress long my breasts had a light criss-cross plaid like pattern with slightly darker hues of the purple and blue along with my signature color pink. This pattern was also along the side in a tasteful split. I had beautiful silver shoes that had thin clear heels and a matching bag. My hair was up with light silver flowers growing out of it. I had adorned select jewelry to accent the ensemble.  
  
The final touch was needed. Perfume, I sprayed myself and turned towards the door.  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
"I'm coming MOM!" I called ascending the staircase using my perfect catwalk. I walked into the living room were I saw my Mother with a huge camera.  
  
"SMILE!"  
  
*~Flash~*  
  
"Oh God .... Now I'm blinded." I said caught off guard by the flash.  
  
"Don't be silly... you shouldn't be blind yet we have three other rolls." She smiled.  
  
About ten minutes into my photo session my doorbell rang.  
  
It was my date, Ryan. He was standing there with the most beautiful corsage I had ever seen.  
  
"Awww .... You are totally sweet." I said as I ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Tachikawa." He smiled.  
  
"Hello again Ryan, now you take good care of my Mimi tonight." She said taking a solo picture of him and well as a few couple shots.  
  
"Wait Mom!" I turned towards Ryan extending my wrist.  
  
"Put it on me!" I commanded.  
  
He smiled and placed the corsage about my wrist. After this my Mother insisted on taking as many pictures as possible. Which continued as Sora and her date entered the house.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Tachikawa!" she said giving her a hug.  
  
"Oh Sora you look lovely!"  
  
"Thank you." She replied blushing.  
  
"Mom.... We have to go..." I said desperately trying to get to the prom at a reasonable hour.  
  
"But you love getting pictures taken..." My Mom insisted.  
  
"Yeah I do .... But I totally have to go..." I said as I hugged and kissed her cheek, "Love you! I'll see you later."  
  
"Wait I just need one more picture of you and Sora you both look so lovely." She stated holding the camera high.  
  
I stood next to her and my Mom took the picture of the two of us and we ran out to meet the awaiting limo to take us to the prom.  
  
***  
  
For a long time I stared blankly at the wall. My emotions were in an uproar. I closed my eyes and saw a vision of her in my mind. I've never felt like this about anyone especially a girl. She is very attractive, and nice, and wonderful.  
  
We are so close already. We are like best friends, why couldn't there be something?  
  
I sat tracing Sora's name into her bed spread. It seemed like I had wanted to touch her for so long. Maybe she was as soft as my bedspread. No softer I thought sleazily.  
  
"Mimi, Sora's here!" called my Mom from down stairs.  
  
I jolted from my bed and ran out the room. My heart felt like it was going to leap from my chest. I ran down the stairs. There she was in all her tomboyish splendor. Clad in jeans and a t-shirt, wearing a baseball cap. Despite her efforts she looked extremely feminine.  
  
"Hey Sora!" I said smiling.  
  
"Hey ... I know we both go off our separate ways tomorrow, you know college." She said smiling, "That's why I got these."  
  
She pulled from behind her back a small box. It was wrapped very carefully it was decorated with a beautiful pink bow.  
  
"You shouldn't have!" I laughed.  
  
"Just open it." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
I took the box and ripped it open leaving only the bow intact. Inside the box lay a silver bracelet, in was I inscribed with the words: "Friends Forever." I picked it up and turned it over in my hand. The reverse side read: "Mimi and Sora."  
  
She pulled her other hand from behind her back and displayed her wrist which was adorned by a duplicate.  
  
"Thank you Sora." I said pulling her into an embrace.  
  
***  
  
"Mimi dear, you can't be serious?" my Mom asked in surprise, "You can't be ... you're being ridiculous."  
  
I sat uncomfortably in the presence of my Mother and Father. The room was quiet and still. My mother had now become hysteric and my father hadn't said a word.  
  
"What?" I asked questioningly.  
  
"Mimi, I know it was a very traumatic experience, but you're in shock still." She said frantically, "You can't just swear off men because of that?"  
  
My mother walked over and sat next to me, "You are just scared, I am too, but you're not gay. You just can't be."  
  
"Mom! Do you not understand?" I yelled standing to my feet.  
  
"I can't help how I feel. ... It may not be ideal, but I'm attracted to women."  
  
"What about your past boyfriends?" she asked standing to her feet, "How are you sure?"  
  
"I ..."  
  
"My point exactly!" she said triumphantly, "How do you know?"  
  
I stormed out of the room and started upstairs, but stopped halfway.  
  
I turned back towards them, "Mom, I do know for sure that I am."  
  
"I know because I have never been more attracted to or more in love with anyone else in my life than ..." I stopped suddenly.  
  
My father rose from his chair shedding his stoic expression, "Who is it?"  
  
I started walking up the stairs again.  
  
"You don't want to tell me?" he said angrily, "That's fine."  
  
My Mother walked up the stairs to meet me, "You won't ignore us," grabbing my wrist.  
  
She quickly released my wrist with a gasp, "its Sora! It's her isn't it!"  
  
I didn't understand how she knew until I realized she had grabbed my wrist which was adorned by the bracelet Sora had given me. The one I had proudly shown off to everyone.  
  
"Mimi, you aren't welcome in this house again." He said firmly while my mother cried.  
  
I stopped and said quietly, "What?"  
  
"I will not have my daughter canoodling with woman! It's not right! I cannot accept it." He said opening the front door.  
  
"It's not your choice!" I yelled from atop the stairs.  
  
"You are a child. You don't know what you want! I will not have this family shamed!"  
  
I ran down the stairs grabbing my coat and purse, "Fine!" I said crying.  
  
I exited through the front door and ran as fast as I could. It was a terrible beginning to my day. At least I knew I would see Sora today.  
  
***  
  
I hadn't even taken the chance to fully look at Sora yet until now. She looked beautiful in her dress. It was a sleek, strapless, satin dress with beautiful white floral embroidery on the top. It was floor length though it was now dragging in the dirt next to me. The matching scarf lay discarded on the ground. She was bent over me helping me to my feet as I lay crying.  
  
Why am I crying?  
  
"Mimi .... Are you okay?" She said pulling me to my feet.  
  
I couldn't even hear her, my ear was pounding and I had the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I was soaked from head to toe. It always seems to rain on the worst days. I couldn't even recall what just happened.  
  
"Sora ... what's going on?"  
  
"What!?" she said surprised.  
  
"Mimi ..." she said quietly, "you almost got raped."  
  
"What? ... Oh my god I did?" I said as tears started pouring down my cheeks, "... Sora ... I can't think."  
  
I reached my arms around her and held her as close as I possibly could. I felt so safe I her arms and smelt so beautiful.  
  
"Sora ... I can't remember anything... "I said crying.  
  
"Mimi ... I told you not to drink anything at the party. It would just get you hurt." She said still holding me close.  
  
I buried my face into her shoulder crying, "... I don't remember ... I thought it was just one ..."  
  
Sora held my waist and helped me to my feet. She held me upright as I stared into her face only inches from mine. I was so glad she was there.  
  
"Meems, not all men are gentlemen and you did only have one drink." She said touching my face.  
  
As she held my face I was content to leave it there. I moved my other hand to place over top hers. In doing so I felt something other than her smooth skin. I focused my eyes and pulled her hand from my face. I turned it over and looked at the back. It was broken and covered in blood. I quickly grabbed the other hand and saw that it was the same.  
  
"Sora ... what happened?"  
  
"Mimi can we get out of here?" she asked leading me.  
  
"Yeah ... sure ... where are we?" I asked.  
  
"Well let's be quick about it though. This would be Kasami's house. Where the party was held ... we are in the backyard. My car's parked up ahead." She said walked through the dirt, "We may want to leave quickly though, I didn't say goodbye in the friendliest way."  
  
I smiled grimly and stumbling ahead seeing her car parked on the grass. We approached the car and I heard voices calling from behind us.  
  
Sora opened the car door quickly and helped me in after doing so she locked my door and went around to the other side. She got in the car just as the voices reached us.  
  
I looked up and saw Ryan standing out in front of the car with a couple other guys. He walked around to my window, and tapped gently on it.  
  
"Hey Mimi." He said in a muffled voice.  
  
"Sora can we get out of here ..." I said crying as I ignored him.  
  
"Open the door Mimi, I just wanna talk."  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Get away from the fucking car!" Sora screamed as she slammed on the gas pedal.  
  
***  
  
I groggily opened my eyes and winced at the glaring light from above. Its heaven ... it's so bright. I can't believe it. It's so warm.  
  
"I feel so shitty." I said quietly wincing at the sound of my voice. My head throbbed at the brightness of the light in a rhythmic beep.  
  
Beep.  
  
What's that?  
  
Beep.  
  
I blinked and refocused my eyes. The bright light seemed to subside and a white ceiling appeared above me. I moved my eyes around the room. I wasn't dead. I was in a hospital. It was one of the machines. I scanned the room and caught sight of a person sitting next to me. Her head was lying atop my bed.  
  
"She's asleep." I said quietly.  
  
I stared at her for a moment taking in mixed feelings of pain and joy. She was sitting to the right of my bed dressed in a charcoal sweater. Her hair was poured over my bed in a brilliant splash. Her face was partially hidden by the assorted strands of hair.  
  
I tired to move my hand, but it was weighed down by something warm and soft. It was her hand. I felt a painful tingle surge through my arm. I closed my eyes and ignored the pain. I released her hand and placed it upon the side of her face. I brushed back the strands of hair that had fallen into her face.  
  
What am I doing?  
  
She moved slightly waking and looked up at me sleepily.  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
She jolted upright and smiled. Her smile was fluid and her burgundy eyes were glassy and filled with tears. I saw the sadness that she was careless to hide. It was draped over her face like a wet flag. She took a deep breath, holding her hands against her chest. She moved her head trying to shake the heavy tears.  
  
"Mimi." She whispered quietly.  
  
She gathered me in her arms and held me against her. It was so comforting lying there in her arms. She moved her face and buried in into my shoulder. I felt her shutter and felt the tears soak my thin hospital gown. She moved her hand quickly wiped her face. She pulled back and looked at my face. Her breath was warm against my face.  
  
"Mimi." She whispered again.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you." She cried as I stared at her tear soaked face, "I was so confused."  
  
"I ... I ..." she started, "I came back to talk to you ... and I saw the fire ... I saw you on the floor bleeding."  
  
Tears fell sadly from her face, "Mimi, I was so scared. I thought you were dead."  
  
I felt a tear roll down my face and realized I was crying. I moved closer towards her and brought my hand to her face wiping away the tears.  
  
"Sora ... I'm so sorry." I choked out.  
  
She again held me in her arms. I then felt her lips graze my forehead and trailed down my face delicately touching my lips with hers. My heart pounded. I wrapped my arms around her and held on tighter. She pulled me deeper into the kiss, and I reciprocated the action. Heat rose up in my face as I touched her. After the long embrace we pulled apart.  
  
"I thought you wanted me gone ..." I said quietly.  
  
"I was so confused ... I have loved you for so long ... but I knew you weren't the same way or at least I thought you weren't." Sora whispered.  
  
"I am so sorry ... I didn't know how to react ... I have been trying to ignore my own feelings for so long ..." she explained again.  
  
"Mimi I love you." Sora said kissing me gently again.  
  
"I think this is yours..." Sora said holding out a slender silver bracelet.  
  
I gasped, "How did you get this...?"  
  
"It wasn't too bad the fire, I got there in time, obviously." She smiled, "I got it fixed and cleaned.  
  
She gently placed the bracelet upon my wrist and closed the clasp. She sat there holding my hand. I squeezed her hand.  
  
"I love you too Sora." I said pulling her into another kiss. 


End file.
